decision
by maylu-liya
Summary: que pasaria si uno de los jonas brothers trabajara con los chicos de Que Onda para poder aperturar su serie,que podria pasar, habran  celos, humor, musica y amor 2TEMPORADA!
1. noticias

_**Hola bueno es la primera vez que hago una historia de una serie, espero que les guste antes que se me olvide.**_

_**Sunny entre estrellas no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney, **_

Al terminar de ensayar la escena de las "Chicas Chequeadoras", Marshall se acerco a los chicos con una sonrisa

**Marshall**: buen ensayo chicos, saben les tengo una excelente noticia, adivinen

**Nico**: van a darme un auto nuevo

**Marshall**: no y no creo que te lo den

**Greidi: **vamos a ir a Narnia- todos Le quedaron viendo, hasta que Marshall hablo

**Marshall:** no

**Zora:** van hacer una escena de nomos- con una gran ilusión

**Marshall:** no, pero seria una grandiosa idea, porque no se me ocurrió

**Tawni:** vamos a vivir en Tawnilandia

**Todos:** NO

**Marshall:** esperamos que eso nunca pase

**Sunny:** ya dinos Marshall

**Marshall:** bueno los Jonas Brothers van a tener su propia serie y…

**Greidi:** vamos a tener más competencia, no digo que la tengamos pero con "Mackenzie Falls" ya tenemos suficiente

**Nico: **Marshalleso no es una excelente noticia, es una pésima

**Marshall:** déjenme terminar ¿si?- los chicos asintieron con la cabeza- los Jonas van a venir al programa para hacer un episodio con nosotros que se estrenara como apertura para su serie ¿Qué les parece?

**Sunny:** eso es una grandiosa noticia Marshall

**Marshall:** me alegra que te guste la idea, por que tu vas a trabajar con ellos, claro también vas a ser su anfitriona

**Sunny:** ¿Qué?

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos camerinos, en el camerino de las chicas, Sunny estaba sentada en junto a Tawni

**Tawni:** no sabes la envidia que te tengo

**Sunny:** ¿Por qué?

**Tawni:** bueno vas a estar con los Jonas Brothers, el grupo juvenil del momento

**Sunny: **¿por que nuestro programa?, es que lo nuestro es la comedia

**Tawni:** quizás quieren demostrar que son buenos en eso o quieren conocerme, todo el mundo quiere conocer a Tawni

**Sunny:** sabe, me pregunto ¿Cuándo llegaran?

En eso tocan la puerta Sunny se paro y fue a abrir la puerta, ahí encontró a Nico

**Nico: **chicas Marshall quiere a todos en su oficina, ahora- el trió se dirigió a la oficina cuando llegaron

**Sunny:** que pasa Marshall, para que nos llamaste

**Marshall:** les tengo una mala y una buena noticia, ¿Cuál quieren oírla?

**Sunny:** empieza por la mala

**Marshall: **bueno paso algo con los Jonas, solo una va a venir

**Nico:** ¿Cuál es la buena?

**Marshall: **así que con el van a trabajar. Los otros dos vendrán para el final del programa, van a ser un mini-concierto en el escenario

**Sunny:** y ¿Cuál de los tres Jonas va a venir?- en eso tocan la puerta, Marshall se paro para abrir

**Marshall:** bueno creo que ya llego- Abre la puerta, dejando ver a todos quien era

_**Bueno que les pareció, esta idea estuvo rondando hace tiempo por mi cabeza y me pareció buena idea escribirla, me gustaría mucho saber que les pareció, si les gusto o no, asi que déjenme review, si a los que les gusta Chad no crean que el no va a salir lo verán en el próximo capitulo y también cual de los tres Jonas trabajara con los chicos Oo mejor dicho con Sunny, bueno cuídense se despide**_

_**Maylu-liya.**_


	2. presentaciones

_**Hola, bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo del fic antes que se me olvide **_

_**Sunny entre estrellas no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney, **_

**Sunny:** Y ¿Cuál de los tres Jonas va a venir?- en eso tocan la puerta, Marshall se paro para abrir

**Marshall:** bueno creo que ya llego- Abre la puerta, dejando ver a todos quien era- chicos con el que van a trabajar es con Joe Jonas

**Joe:** hola -saludo a todos, fijo su mirada en la persona quien le abrió- hola Marshall

**Marshall:** hola Joe te voy a presentara los chico, pasa- Joe entro-bueno el es Greidi

**Greidi:** tú no eres, Peter Pevensie (nose si leyeron o vieron la película, es uno de los personajes principales de Narnia)- dijo con un tono de decepción

**Joe:** no, soy Joe Jonas

**Greidi:** hola- cambiando su expresión de decepcionado por una sonrisa

**Marshall:** el es Nico

**Nico:** hola, sabes yo también soy un excelente cantante, deberías…- Marshall llevo a Joe a la siguiente persona que era Tawni

**Marshall:** ella es Tawni

**Tawni:** hola, solo te digo una cosa, se necesita una estrella para brillar y esa soy yo

**Joe:** ok-comento con una es presión de no entender de que hablaba

**Marshall:** bueno, ella es Zora

**Zora: **hola, sabes no se si puedes llevar a una niña que...- Sunny le tapo la boca antes que Joe la lleve a ver "jirafas sobe hielo"

**Sunny: **hola, soy Sunny

**Joe:** lose, sabes eres mucho más bonita en persona

**Sunny:** hay que lindo, gracias

**Joe:** no hay por que darlas, solo digo lo que pienso– comento con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por Sunny

**Marshall:** me alegra que se lleven bien ya que Sunny va a ser tu anfitrión, así que por que no comienzan ya, enséñale el estudio Sunny

**Sunny:** claro, vamos Joe

**Joe:** después de ti

Los dos recorrieron el estudio, Sunny mostrándole las cosas a Joe, cuando doblaron una esquina, Sunny se choco con alguien por lo cual ella se fue para atrás, pero antes que se callera fue sujetada por Joe. Fijo su mirada con la persona que choco y la cual se encontraba en el piso, se sorprendió al ver quien era

**Sunny:** ¿Chad?

**Chad:** ¿Sunny? –se paso y vio al chico quien todavía la sujetaba, sintiendo celos de el- ¿Quién es el? Y ¿Por qué, te esta sujetando?

Al darse cuenta que todavía, Sunny estaba sujetada por Joe se separaron rápidamente, los dos se encontraban ruborizados

**Sunny:** bueno debes conocerlo ¿no?, ya que el es Joe jonas y va a trabajar en

So Random (Que Onda en otros países es así, como el mío =))

**Joe: **Hola Chad

**Sunny: **tú lo conoces, no me digas que miras su programa

**Chad:** claro todos miran mi programa y conocen a Chad, además el y sus hermanos fueron a mi cumpleaños, iban a tocar, pero surgió un problema por lo cual no pudieron

**Joe:** fuimos al camerino para alistarnos, cuando volvimos había un desastre y Chad estaba cubierto de torta... jajajaja

**Sunny:** jajaja.. Fue muy gracioso, pero es una lastima que el pastel se halla hachado a perder ya que estaba rico

**Joe: **¿tú estuviste ahí?

**Sunny:** si

**Chad:** ella fue la que ocasiono el desorden, hiso que todos los Chads se cayeran

**Sunny:** no, fuiste tú

**Chad:** claro que no

**Sunny: **que si

**Chad:** que no

**Sunny:** si

**Chad:** no

**Sunny:** si

**Joe:** chicos paren- fijo su mirada en otro lugar y diviso a una persona que venia hacia ellos- miren ahí viene Greidi

**Greidi:** chicos les tengo una grandiosa noticia

**Sunny:** dinos

**Greidi: **Marshall, decidió que podemos hacer una fiesta por la llegada de Joe

**Sunny: **que buena noticia y ¿Cómo lo convencieron?

**Greidi:** bueno, Nico fue de la idea se lo dijimos a Marshall, al principio dijo que no luego lo estuvimos convenciendo entre todos y acepto

**Sunny:** vaya que bien

**Greidi: **lose, te vine a buscar

**Sunny:** ¿para darme la noticia?

**Greidi:** también, lo que queríamos, es que tú te encargues de hacer la fiesta

**Sunny:** ¿Qué?

**Greidi:** es que el baile que hiciste la última vez salió genial y queremos que sea igual, entonces ¿Qué dices?

**Sunny:** lo haría, pero tengo que enseñarle el estudio a Joe

**Joe:** no hay problema otro día puedes enseñarme el estudio, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar en lo que necesites

**Sunny:** no será una molestia

**Joe:** claro que no, seria un placer estar con una chica muy bonita como tu- dedicándole una sonrisa a Sunny la cual fue correspondida por ella, Sunny voltio para mirar a Greidi sin quitar la sonrisa que tenia y en voz baja, para que solo escuche el

**Sunny: **me dijo bonita

**Greidi:** dijo muy- sonriendo- entonces que dices ¿lo vas hacer?

**Sunny: **si, Joe y yo nos vamos a encargar de todo-sin borrar la sonrisa que tenía

**Chad:** yo también voy a ayudar- los tres chicos le quedaron viendo

**Sunny:** ¿tú vas a ayudar?

**Chad: **si-el no iba a permitir que Joe este con Sunny a solas

**Sunny:** muy bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

**Chad: **nada, solo que la fiesta sea estupenda

**Joe:** no te preocupes, va a salir bien, no es necesario que vengas con nosotros

**Chad:** claro que lo es, entonces Sunny ¿puedo ir?

**Sunny:** esta bien, mientras mas gente, mejor

**Chad:** bueno, vámonos

Chad sujeto la mano de Sunny. Ella no se opuso a eso, pero también sintió que alguien agarraba su otra mano, vio de quien se trataba y era de Joe, el cual le regalaba una sonrisa, lo cual ella correspondió, así los tres salieron del estudio.

**Gracias por los review que me enviaron, me hicieron muy feliz cuando lo leí, al parecer les gusto mi idea, bueno ya saben ahora quien de los tres Jonas es, ¿Chad esta celoso?, ¿habrá algo entre Joe y Sunny?, supongo que algunos, ya se lo esperaban que iba a pasar algo entre ellos saben, bueno quiero pedirles un favor aparte de que me dejen review XD, es que me digan que pareja puede ser, es que no se si poner Sunny y Chad o Sunny y Joe así que en sus review me pueden decir, antes que se me olvide gracias a los que me dejaron review y para "****i love sterling L" , si se como se llama Chad, es solo que me gusta decirle y como veras si va a pasar, bueno es todo, cuídense antes que se me olvide déjenme review para saber si les gusto.**

**Maylu-liya. **


	3. citas

_**Hola, bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo del fic, antes que se me olvide **_

_**Sunny entre estrellas no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney. **_

_**

* * *

Los tres salieron del estudio para comprar lo necesario, para organizar la fiesta, cuando llegaron a una tienda. Sunny se alejo de los chicos, asi poder averiguar. Dejando a Joe y Chad solos.**_

**Joe**: No sabía que conocías a Sunny

**Chad**: Y, yo no sabia que ibas hacer una serie con tus hermanos

**Joe**: si, se nos presento por sorpresa, al principio estuvimos con duda, pero luego lo meditamos y aceptamos

**Chad**: ¿de que se va a tratar la serie?

**Joe**: bueno, específicamente de nuestras vidas

**Chad**: ¿cuando van a venir tus hermanos?

**Joe**: en 5 días

**Chad**: que vas hacer mientras los esperas

**Joe**: voy a estar ensayando para el sketch que voy hacer con Sunny, en el final del programa mis hermanos van a aparecer

**Chad**: sabes yo también tuve un sketch con Sunny, es mas hubo un beso, claro aparte de la cita que tuve con ella.

**Joe**: ¿QUE?- Joe se quedo viendo a Chad sin poder creer lo que le acababa de decir

**Chad**: si…oye seria una grandiosa idea que los tres hagamos un sketch ¿no lo crees?

Pero Joe no reaccionaba, estaba en shock por lo que hace un momento se entero.

**Chad**: ¿Joe?- no recibía respuesta- ¿JOE?

**Joe**: ¿Qué?- saliendo del trance

**Chad**: ¿Qué te parece mi idea?

**Joe**: a si tu idea... claro… estupenda

En eso aparece Sunny con una sonrisa de triunfadora

**Sunny:** chicos tengo una grandiosa noticia – fija su mirada en Joe, quien estaba al parecer en trance, se acerco a Joe y sujeto su mano- ¿Joe estabas bien?

Al principio no recibió respuesta por parte de el, lo sacudió un poco y Joe se sorprendió, puso primero su mirada en su mano, luego vio a la persona que lo sujetaba. Vio en la mirada de Sunny preocupación.

**Joe:** si estoy bien, no te preocupes- sonriéndole y fijando su mirada en ella

**Sunny:** me alegro- devolviéndole la sonrisa, sin sacar su mirada de el.

En ese momento solo existían ellos dos. Al ver que no se soltaban las manos y no sacaban la mirada del otro. Chad, no miraba con buenos ojos lo que ocurria asi que se puso en medio de los dos para separarlos.

**Chad:** Sunny cual es la buena noticia- Sunny reacciono soltando la mano de Joe y fijando su mirada en Chad

**Sunny:** bueno, contrate el servicio completo, ellos se van a encargar de decorar el lugar, hasta el lugar. Es mas, esta frente al estudio, así que ya nos podemos ir

**Chad:** y ¿para cuando es la fiesta?

**Sunny:** lo más pronto posible que hay, es pasado mañana, en la noche

**Chad:** bueno entonces vámonos

**Sunny:** claro

**Joe:** espera Sunny

**Sunny:** que pasa Joe

**Joe:** ¿tienes planes para hoy?

**Sunny:** no ¿Por qué?

**Joe:** bueno… yo… quiero.. invitartealcine

**Sunny:** ¿Qué?

**Joe:** ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo?

**Sunny:** me encantaría

**Chad:** ¿QUE?

**Sunny: **que pasa Chad

**Chad:** Joe nos podrías dejar solos un momento

**Joe:** de acuerdo- dio media vuelta y se fue, cuando vieron que se alejaba y no iba a poder escuchar, Chad fijo su mira en Sunny, quien lo miraba con cara de "explícame lo que te esta pasando"

**Chad:** no puedes salir con el

**Sunny:** ¿Por qué, no?, además tu no tienes ningún derecho a decirme con quien salir o con quien no

**Chad:** yo…tú no sabes nada sobre Joe

**Sunny:** y ¿tu si?

**Chad:** no mucho, pero… no me gustaría que te lastimara- esto ultimo lo dijo fijando su mirada en otra cosa, para que no pudiera ver un leve sonrojo aparecia en su rostro

**Sunny:** claro, lo que tú digas- dicho esto se fue furiosa, dejando a Chad solo.

No tan lejos de ahí Sunny pudo ver a Joe parado, se acerco a el, sujeto su mano y sin decir nada se fue. Pasaron las horas y Joe fue a buscar a Sunny, toco la puerta y ella salió dejando a Joe sorprendido

**Joe:** estas hermosa Sunny- regalándole una sonrisa

**Sunny:** gracias Joe

Los dos salieron rumbo al cine, los dos se mantenian callados, fue Joe quien rompio el silencio

**Joe:** Sunny, te puedo hacer una pregunta

**Sunny: **claro, dime

**Joe:** ¿tú te has besado con Chad?, en algún sketch o alguna cita

**Sunny:** yo no me besado con Chad en ningún sketch

**Joe:** pero ¿tuviste una cita con el?

**Sunny: **una cita falsa y el beso que hubo también lo fue, por que puse mi mano sobre su boca así que, no es un beso real y bueno sobre el sketch fue un cerdo quien beso a Chad, me dijiste que mirabas el programa de "Que Onda"

**Joe:** claro que lo miro- con una sonrisa.

En eso Joe empuja despacio a Sunny, ella le responde así estuvieron un rato, hasta que Sunny casi se cae, pero no fue así ya que Joe la sujeto por la cintura, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello estuvieron viéndose a los ojos y poco a poco disminuyeron el espacio que quedaba entre ellos, los dos cerraron los ojos esperando el momento, juntando sus labios y se dejaron llevar por el momento, cuando se separaron sus labios, los dos abrieron los ojos

**Sunny:** ¿Por qué?

**Joe:** es algo que quería hacer desde que te vi, espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad

**Sunny: **ágamos de cuenta que esto no ha pasado

Después de lo ocurrido los dos no dijeron nada y se dirigieron al cine, cuando llegaron escogieron una película de comedia, estuvieron riéndose toda la película. Cuando termino Joe acompaño a Sunny, al departamento que ella ocupaba con su madre, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Sunny al entrar al departamento estaba con una sonrisa, esperando que llegara el día siguiente, pero no era la única que quería lo mismo.

Cuando despertó se alisto para ir al estudio, cuando llego, fue a su camerino, en la puerta se encontró con Tawni quien salía de ahí.

**Sunny:** hola Tawni

**Tawni:** hola, ¿vamos?

**Sunny:** ¿A dónde?

**Tawni:** Marshall quiere vernos a todos en su oficina, al parecer hay una noticia de último momento y nos quiere avisar de que se trata.

Sunny y Tawni, se dirigieron a la oficina de Marshall, cuando llegaron vieron que todos del elenco estaban sentados, incluido Joe, quien le miraba a Sunny con una sonrió de complicidad, las dos chicas se pusieron frente a Marshall, quien estaba en su escritorio.

**Tawni:** sentimos la demora pero aquí la señorita llego tarde

**Sunny:** hola chicos, Marshall- con una tímida sonrisa dirigiendo su mirada a Joe- hola Joe

**Joe:** hola Sunny

**Marshall:** bueno chicos les quiero informar que va haber alguien más que va a trabajar con ustedes

**Nico:** ¿a que te refieres?

**Marshall: **bueno el Señor Condor me dijo que iba a ver otro invitado más

**Sunny:** ¿Quien es?

**Marshall:** verán….

Hola chicos- dijo una voz de chico y conocida por todos, cuando voltearon para ver de quien se trataba, se sorprendieron al saber de quien era.

**Hola, lamento mucho la demora, si se que algunas lectoras me quieren matar y no solo por que me demore sino por lo de la cita de Sunny con Joe, se preguntaran ¿Que paso con Chad?, ¿Cómo no fue a interrumpir esa cita?, pero en el próximo capitulo se enteraran. Sobre la encuesta que hice, bueno todavía pueden estar votando así que no sean tímidos y manden review para poder saber su opinión, no solo de la pregunta, sino de que les pareció el capitulo, si quieren me pueden agregar a mi correo, esta en mi profile, (me encanta conocer gente) =), antes que se me olvide muchas gracias a las personas que se toman siquiera 5 minutos para enviarme review muchas gracias.**

**i love sterling L, tay-25, , 0-Luna Love-0, Angelic-bloody-night, angel zoe.**

**Espero seguir contando con sus review, bueno cuídense y que tengan un buen dia.**

**maylu- liya**


	4. nuevo integrante

_**Hola, bueno aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo del fic, antes que se me olvide **_

_**Sunny entre estrellas no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney**_

**Marshall: **bueno el Señor Condor me dijo que iba a ver otro invitado más

**Sunny:** ¿Quien es?

**Marshall:** verán….

Hola chicos- dijo una voz de chico y conocida para todos, cuando voltearon para ver se sorprendieron al saber de quien se trataba.

**Todos:** ¡CHAD!

**Chad:** hola chicos

**Marshall:** así es chicos, Chad va a trabajar con ustedes, el señor Condor pensó que es una grandiosa idea y ustedes saben que el quien decide

**Nico:** pero ¿como vamos hacer con el libreto?, ya lo teníamos listo

**Marshall:** esperaba que a Sunny se le ocurriera algo, ya que ella va a trabajar con Joe y Chad

**Sunny:** uhm.. que tal si son dos niños que se pelean por un juguete

**Marshall:** no me convence del todo

**Chad:** que les parece, si se pelean por un chica, haciendo cosas para que la chica les haga caso y arruinando los planes que el otro chico tiene en mente para conquistarla

**Marshall: **me agrada la idea

**Nico, Greidy, Zora:** si

**Tawni:** Quién diría que pensaba

**Greidy:** ¿Quién va hacer la chica?

**Joe: **puede ser NIcky Malita, es decir Sunny

**Sunny: **¿yo?- señalándose

**Joe:** si quien mas

**Marshall:** es una grandiosa idea, va a salir estupendo. A trabajar chicos

Marshall fuel el primero en seguir seguido por casi todos, ya que Joe, Sunny y Chad se quedaron en la oficina de Marshall

**Sunny:** ¿Por qué Chad?

**Chad:** ¿Por qué? ¿Qué?, no te entiendo

**Sunny:** sabes que, olvídalo, me voy con los demás- Sunny se fue dejando solos a los chicos, Joe se acerco a Chad

**Joe:** ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar con nosotros?

**Chad:** yo no lo decidí, fue el señor Condor, pensó que seria estupendo si tenia a dos estrellas masculinas juntas, según el seria un gran éxito, aunque solo conmigo habría bastado

**Joe:** claro, súper estrella

Joe salió de la oficina, seguido por Chad, cuando llegaron vieron a los chicos reunidos y hablando sobre la fiesta.

**Tawni: **voy a ser la reina del baile

**Nico:** Tawni no es un baile, sino una fiesta

**Tawni:** a quien le importa, voy hacer la reina

**Sunny: **chicos hay que ponernos a ensayar

Los chicos estuvieron ensayando el sketch, cuando terminaron cada uno se fue a su camerino, cuando Sunny estaba saliendo sintió que alguien le sujetaba la mano y fijo su mirada en esa persona.

**Sunny: **¿Qué quieres Chad?

**Chad: **estas molesta, porque voy a trabajar con ustedes – vio que Sunny suspiraba, pero no sabía si era por cansancio o por otra cosa

**Sunny:** no, ya no Chad

**Chad:** eso signica que si estabas ¿Por qué'?

**Sunny:** pensé que querías arruinar el sketch, pero luego me puse a pensar y se muy bien que tu no harías eso

**Chad: **claro, no es mi estilo, entonces no te molesta que trabaje contigo… es decir con ustedes- con un rubor en el rostro

**Sunny:** claro que no, es mas pienso que va a ser divertid, bueno si eso es todo me voy a mi camerino – dio media vuelta para que se vaya

**Chad:** Sunny, espera- ella voltio para ver a Chad, quien le llamo- puedo acompañarte a tu casa- Sunny le miro con una sonrisa

**Sunny:** claro

**Chad:** dentro de 30 minutos paso por tu camerino, para irnos ¿te parece?

**Sunny:** de acuerdo

Después de 30 minutos, Chad fue a buscar a Sunny, en el camino estuvieron ablando amenamente sobre el sketch que iban hacer, sobre los chicos. Al dia siguiente los chicos estaban terminando de ensayar.

**Marshall:** estupendo, esta escena va hacer un éxito, ahora vuelvo, tengo hacer algunas llamadas

Marshall se fue dejando la puerta abierta, los chicos estuvieron hablando sobre la fiesta. Chad estaba alejado de los demás, pero no sacaba su mirada de Sunny y Joe.

**Joe:** Sunny yo quería preguntarte si tu…...quieres…...ir…... conmigo…...a la fiesta

**Sunny:** yo...

Hola – los chicos voltearon, para saber de quien se trataba y vieron a una chica rubia, con una gran sonrisa, ella se encontraba frente a ellos, solo uno la reconoció.

**Joe:** ¿Estela?

**Estela:** Hola Joe

_**Hola, siento mucho la demora, ahora ya saben por que Chad no interrumpió la cita y ¿Qué hará la nueva chica? ¿Por qué para poniendo nuevos personaje? Eso si no lo se , estoy un poco loca, por no decir mucho, pero bueno esto es un regalo de cumpleaños de mi para todos los que leen esta historia =), hoy 4 de noviembre es mi cumpleaños, un año mas de vida, que tristeza TT, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y les tengo otro regalo, en el próximo capitulo va haber una canción, un beso de ¿Quiénes? Les dejo con la intriga, gracias por los review que me envían me hacen muy feliz, a los que me agregan como favorito y a los que leen y no dejan review, espero que si quiera como un regalo suyo me dejen un review, solo les costara un minuto, así harán a un escritora muy feliz, acepto sugerencias, que quisieran leer en este fic, etc. =) Cuídense mucho y bendiciones a todos.**_

_**Maylu-liya**_


	5. fiesta

_**Hola, aquí esta el quinto capitulo del fic, antes que nada**_

_**Sunny entre estrellas no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney**_

**Joe:** Sunny yo quería preguntarte si tu….quieres….ir…..conmigo a la fiesta

**Sunny:** yo...

Hola – los chicos voltearon, para saber de quien se trataba y vieron a una chica rubia, con una gran sonrisa, ella se encontraba frente a ellos, solo uno la reconoció.

**Joe:** ¿Stela?

**Stela:** Hola Joe

**Joe:** ¿que haces aquí, pensaba que te habías quedado con mis hermanos?

**Stela:** ya vez que no, decidí venir aquí para ayudarte en algo...hola- saludando a los chicos del elenco- mi nombre es Stela y soy la mejor amiga de Joe

Sunny al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo, una parte de ella se sintió tranquila, pero aun así algo le inquietaba

**Greidi:** hola soy Greidi

**Stela:** lo se, siempre miro su programa

**Nico: **estupendo, sabes hoy hay una fiesta para darle la bienvenida a Joe

**Stela:** que bien, voy a ir ¿no Joe?

**Joe:** claro

**Stela: **entonces vamos a ir juntos

**Joe:** yo…..

**Stela:** genial, te espero a las siete, toma esta es mi dirección- entregándole una tarjeta a Joe- bueno ya me tengo que ir, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas, nos vemos en la noche chicos.

**Todos:** bye

**Tawni:** bueno voy a mi camerino, para arreglarme

**Nico:** nosotras también

**Greidi:** si, tenemos que vernos bien para las chicas- todos salieron, dejando a Sunny y Joe solos

**Joe:** Sunny, yo…

**Sunny:** ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la noche Joseph- Sunny salió encontrándose a Chad en la puerta

**Sunny:** Chad ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido

**Chad:** yo quería saber si tu quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta

**Sunny:** yo… claro

**Chad:** bueno, entonces paso por ti a las siete ¿te parece?

**Sunny:** de acuerdo

Las horas pasaron, Chad fue a recoger a Sunny, cuando Sunny abrió la puerta, el protagonista de Mackenzie Falls se quedo embobado al verla, ella llevaba un vestido rosado pegado hasta la cintura y a partir de ahí suelto, el vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Chad no se quedaba atrás ya que el vestía unos jeans azules, un polo celeste y una casaca de cuero color marrón

**Sunny:** hola, Chad

**Chad:** hola, Sunny te vez muy linda

**Sunny:** gracias y tu te vez bien

**Chad:** siempre me veo bien

**Sunny:** alguna vez dejaras de ser presumido

**Chad:** no, por que sino no seria yo- contesta con una sonrisa sincera

**Sunny:** es cierto, bueno nos vamos

**Chad:** Claro después de ti

Los dos se dirigieron a la fiesta y en la puerta se encontraron con Joe y Stela, ella llevaba un vestido color rojo, el cual se pegaba a su cuerpo, el cual le llegaba hasta sus rodillas

**Stela:** hola chicos

**Sunny y Chad:** hola

**Stela:** ¿ustedes están saliendo?- Al oír esto Sunny y Chad se ruborizaron y Joe se molesto por lo que Stela pregunto- bueno así dicen algunas personas

**Sunny:** no deberías hacer caso a lo que dicen, por que nosotros solo somos amigos

**Stela:** oh! Es una pena, hacen una linda pareja

**Joe:** es mejor que entremos- las chicas entraron primero, seguidas por los chicos, cuando estuvieron adentro se quedaron asombrados, ya que el lugar estaba muy bien arreglado

**Joe:** ¿quieren algo de tomar?

**Sunny y Stela:** claro

**Joe:** bueno entonces vamos por ellas

**Chad:** ahora volvemos

**Stela:** es una pena que no salgas con Chad

**Sunny:** yo no lo creo así y ¿desde cuando conoces a Joe?

**Stela:** bueno el y yo somos amigos desde que usamos pañales- comento con una sonrisa

**Sunny: **y nunca a pasado nada entre ustedes

**Stela:** uhmm…yo diría que nada formal

**Sunny:** ¿a que te refieres?

**Stela:** es que Joe hace un tiempo me dio un beso y ...

**Sunny:** ¿QUE?

**Stela:** si, pero hasta ahora no somos mas que amigos

**Joe:** aquí les traemos sus bebidas

**Stela:** gracias- Sunny no respondió solo tomo el vaso que Chad le ofrecía

**Chad:** Sunny, ¿estas bien?

**Sunny:** ¿ah?... si, si estoy bien, no te preocupes

**Chad:** de acuerdo, ¿quieres ir a bailar?

**Sunny:** claro- tomo la mano de Chad y salió lo mas rápido que pudo de ahí, dejando Joe y Stela solos

**Joe:** no te pude preguntar ¿hasta cuando te quedas?

**Stela:** hasta que vengan tus hermanos ¿Qué no te gusta que este aquí?

**Joe:** no, no es eso

**Stela:** bueno, por qué no vamos a bailar

**Joe:** la verdad, no tengo muchas ganas

**Stela:** vamos Joe

**Joe:** ve tú, yo voy a ir a caminar, ahora vuelvo

Joe se alejo de Stela, pero en el camino se encontró una guitarra, la cual estaba apoyada en la pared, el se acerco y la recogió, luego salió a la calle, se sentó en el césped sujeto la guitarra, comenzó a componer una canción.

**You say you'll know when you really find the one**

**But it's hard to tell With the damage that's been done**

**But id like to say that it's your fault**

**But I know better**

**Cuz' I'm a fool to** **think you'll wait around forever**

**Maybe I Could have loved you**

**Maybe I could have shown**

**That I still do care about you**

**More than you could know**

**Don't say it's to late to try**

**To make it right **

Joe no se dio cuenta que alguien le estaba viendo. Cuando termino, esa persona comenzó a aplaudir. Joe al escuchar que aplaudían, voltio y se sorprendió al saber quien era.

**Joe:** ¿Sunny? ¿Que haces aquí?

**Sunny:** quise tomar un poco de aire, ¿tú creaste esa canción?

**Joe:** si… lo acabo de crear ¿te gusto?

**Sunny:** ¿gustarme? Me encanto

**Joe:** lo hice pensando en alguien

**Sunny:** en Stela

**Joe:** no, ¿Por qué piensas eso?

**Sunny:** bueno el tema de la canción trata de lo que ustedes han pasado ¿no?

**Joe:** ¿Cómo sabes lo que hemos pasado?

**Sunny:** ella me lo conto, entonces es para Stela

**Joe:** no, lo cree para otra persona y donde dejaste a Chad

**Sunny:** se quedo bailando, te puedo hacer una pregunta

**Joe:** claro

**Sunny:** ¿estas enamorado de Stela?

**Joe:** hace un tiempo pensaba que si, pero hace poco me di cuenta que la quiero como a una hermana

**Sunny:** ya veo, es mejor que vuelva

Sunny dio media vuelta y se fue, Joe le quedo mirando, antes de que Sunny entrara, ella voltio para ver a Joe regalándole una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por Joe, cuando ella entro. Joe fijo su vista en el cielo.

**Joe:** gracias a ti me eh dado cuenta de mis sentimientos

La fiesta fue un éxito Sunny se la paso muy bien con Chad y sus amigos. Cuando la fiesta termino, Chad le acompaño a Sunny hacia su departamento, en el camino.

**Sunny:** no creí decir esto, pero me lo pase muy bien, Chad. Lo mas gracioso fue cuando Greidi quiso darle una vuelta a la chica del programa de preguntas y al final salió de la fiesta girando jajajajajaja

**Chad:** si,…cuando no, los "Que Onda" haciendo el ridículo

**Sunny:** nos estamos llevando bien, no lo malogres

**Chad:** esta bien, bueno ya llegamos -el voltio para ver a Sunny, pero la mirada de ella estaba en el cielo- siempre mirando las estrellas

**Sunny:** es que brillan más cuando la luna esta llena - sin perder la mirada del cielo

**Chad:** hay alguien mas brillantes que las estrellas

**Sunny:** no me digas que tu- voltio para ver a Chad, pero el estaba frente y muy cerca de sus labios, solo los separaba diez centímetros.

**Chad:** no, eres tu- sin mas Chad junto sus labios con el de Sunny, el puso sus brazos en la cintura de la chica de Wisconsin, mientras que ella ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del protagonista de Mackenzie Falls, en ese momento Sunny sintió que el tiempo se paraba, sintió que estaba en la séptima nube, era un beso tierno y suave, pero como siempre todo se tiene que acabar y esta vez no podía ser la excepción ya que tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxigeno.

**Chad:** nos vemos- comento con una sonrisa, separando sus brazos de la cintura de Sunny, dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Sunny sorprendida no solo por que Chad le dio un beso, sino por que ella le correspondió.

:

**Hola, se que esta vez me demore bastante y que me quieren matar por haberlos hecho esperar un buen tiempo, tengo una gran justificación, bueno no es tan grande, jejeje, es que me falto tiempo, con las clases y ahora en los exámenes,gracias a todos los queme dejan review, bueno espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, la canción es de Joe Jonas "Make it rigtht" y sobre el beso de Chad y Sunny trate de hacerlo tierno, pero nose si me salió bien, espero que me dejen review para saber si les gusto el capitulo, bueno cuídense.**

**Maylu-liya.**


	6. karaoke

**Hola, aquí esta el sexto capitulo del fic, antes que nada**

**Sunny entre estrellas no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney**

**En este capitulo va haber dos canciones, la primera es "Eras tu de Merche" y la segunda "Hero de Sterling knight".**

**Aquí les dejo un link** .com/watch?v=n96hcynF9e0** me izo muy difícil escoger para que la puedan escucha en youtube mientras leen.**

**Chad:** nos vemos- comento con una sonrisa, separando sus brazos de la cintura de Sunny, dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Sunny sorprendida no solo por que Chad le dio un beso, sino por que ella le correspondió.

Pasaron las horas y Sunny no podía dormir ya que esta confundida con Chad y Joe.

Chad le acababa de besar y era el beso más tierno, romántico que había tenido. En ocasiones el se comportaba así, era la manera como a Sunny le gustaba. Lo conocía ya un buen tiempo y sabia como era, conocía sus defectos también sus virtudes, en cambio a Joe lo conocía tres días, sentía algo especial por el, quizás por que tenían los mismos gustos o por el beso que hubo entre ellos dos, era algo diferente comparado con el beso de Chad, pero aun así le había gustado. Nos sabía que hacer, sus sentimientos estaban confundidos aunque si a Sunny le gustaba Joe, ella no tendría oportunidad con el ya que Joe estaba enamorado de otra persona. Con ese pensamiento Sunny se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente Sunny llego temprano al estudio, fue al camerino donde se encontraba

**Sunny:** hola Tawni

**Tawni:** hola

**Sunny:** ya estas lista

**Tawni:** yo siempre estoy lista

En eso tocan la puerta, Tawni fue quien abrió, detrás de ella estaba Nico

**Nico:** chicas las estamos esperando

**Sunny:** claro, justos en estos momentos nos dirigíamos hacia allá

Los chicos fueron a ensayar, cuando llegaron estaban casi todos ya que faltaba Joe. Sunny no sabia si mirar a Chad por que se perdería en los hermosos ojos azules que el protagonista de _"MacKenzie Falls"_, así que estuvo con los chicos de "Que Onda", pero no conto con que Chad se acercara a ella.

**Chad:** Sunny podemos hablar

**Sunny:** yo…..- pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta, donde aparecía Joe

**Joe:** siento la demora, es que…- no pudo terminar ya que apareció Stela quien se encontraba detrás de Joe intervino

**Stela:** es mi culpa, le dije a Joe que quería venir, pero me demore en arreglarme, lo siento

**Zora:** descuida no hemos comenzado

**Stela:** y de que se trata el sketch, Joe no me dijo mucho

**Tawni:** nuestra escena es de la abogada Sally Jenson es sobre un robo que hiso Santa Claus, luego sigue Sunny, Chad y Joe

**Stela:** y el de ellos de que se trata

**Nico:** ellos son Ben Selme que es Chad y Romeni Rumano quien es Joe, los dos están enamorados de Vicky Malita y hacen lo que sea para llamar su atención, pero entre los dos arruinan el plan del otro

**Stela:** ¿con quien se queda Sunny?

**Sunny:** con nadie, por que los dos terminan resfriados

**Chad:** aunque a mi parecer no es tan bueno el final

**Joe:** estoy de acuerdo

Sunny en voz baja: y si estoy de acuerdo

**Stela:** que les parecer si después del ensayo nos vamos a un karaoke

**Tawni:** si, así podrán escuchar mi hermosa voz

**Nico:** ahí podemos encontrar chicas lindas, así que cuenten con nosotros ¿verdad Greidi?

**Greidi: **claro

**Zora:** yo no puedo ir

**Stela:** será para otro día ustedes que dicen chicos- dirigiéndose a los que no habían hablado

**Sunny:** suena divertido

**Chad:** yo voy

**Joe:** también yo

**Sunny:** entonces hay que ponernos a trabajar

Los chicos se pusieron a ensayar el sketch cuando terminaron. Se alistaron para ir al karaoke, en el camino iban primero estaban Greidi y Tawni, luego Chad, Nico y Joe y por ultimo Stela y Sunny.

**Stela:** sabes hoy hable con Joe sobre nosotros

**Sunny:** a que te refieres

**Stela: **le dije a Joe lo que siento- Sunny no dijo nada, dándole a entender que continuara- pensé que el iba corresponder mis sentimientos, pero no fue así, el me dijo que le gustaba otra persona la cual conoció aquí

**Sunny:** ¿así?

**Stela:** si, en ese momento me sentí mal, quería llorar, pero no pude, no delante de Joe- en ese momento Sunny vio que los ojos de Stela se volvían cristalinos

**Sunny:** por eso quieres ir al karaoke, para cantar lo que sientes ¿no?

**Stela:** si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Sunny:** yo también hago eso, es una buena forma de expresar lo que sientes

**Stela:** me alegra tener a una amiga que me comprenda, por que somos amigas ¿no?

**Sunny:** claro

**Stela:** sabes fue Joe quien me dijo que en las canciones demuestre mis sentimientos… según el tengo buena voz

**Sunny:** entonces me alegrara mucho escuchar como cantas

Los chicos llegaran a su destino entraron a un cuarto para que solo estén ellos se sentaron y estuvieron en silencio, así que Stela fue quien rompió ese incomodo silencio

**Stela:** bueno quien quiere empezar- nadie contesto- ya que nadie quiere yo lo hare. Stela sujeto el micrófono y con ojos cerrados, empezó a cantar.

_**Hizo las maletas un par de semanas, antes**_

_**Pienso que sabía que era su último viaje**_

_**Cuantas despedidas por si no podía volver**_

_**No le faltó ningún amigo todos quisieron ser testigos**_

_**Recordando chistes como siempre te reías**_

_**No imaginamos que ya nunca volverías**_

_**Te nombramos tantas veces que te noto aquí**_

_**Dándome tu energía y regalando tu sonrisa**_

Cuando comenzó a cantar Joe recordó cuando le dijo a Stela que se iban a ir con sus hermanos a L.A. pero el se iba a ir primero, ella pensó que Joe no volvería, cada día era un día menos.

_**Estribillo**_

_**Eras tu quien me dio más abrazos en los malos momentos**_

_**quien guardaba mis grandes secretos**_

_**y disfrutaba con solo verme feliz**_

_**eras tu quien creyó q la música era mas que mi sueño**_

_**y esta voz q ya no tiene dueño**_

_**te cantará siempre a ti**_

_**ERAS TU**_

Joe era su pañuelo de lagrimas, el siempre estaba cuando Stela lo necesitaba, por el que empezó a cantar lo que sentía y ahora es por el quien canta.

_**Se que has hecho amigos y recuerdas como hace años**_

_**Conociste a la mujer mas linda en San Fernando**_

_**Desde entonces nos has dejado de darle tu amor**_

_**Si la distancia es el olvido ¿como te siento aquí conmigo?**_

_**Estribillo**_

Cuando Stela llego a L.A. para ver a Joe, le alegro saber que no se sentía solo, ya que consiguió amigos fácilmente, pero no sabía que en ese lugar también lo podía perder.

_**Eras tu quien me dio más abrazos en los malos momentos**_

_**quien guardaba mis grandes secretos**_

_**y disfrutaba con solo verme feliz**_

_**eras tu quien creyó q la música era mas que mi sueño**_

_**y esta voz q ya no tiene dueño**_

_**te cantará siempre a ti**_

_**ERAS TU**_

Cuando se entero que había otra persona que le gustaba a Joe, sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, pero no podía dejar que el le viera así, tenia que ser fuerte y darle una sonrisa para que el no se sintiera culpable.

_**Estribillo**_

_**Eras tu quien me dio más abrazos en los malos momentos**_

_**quien guardaba mis grandes secretos**_

_**y disfrutaba con solo verme feliz**_

_**eras tu quien creyó q la música era mas que mi sueño**_

_**y esta voz q ya no tiene dueño**_

_**te cantará siempre a ti**_

_**ERAS TU**_

Ya solo faltaba una estrofa, Stela no quería que nadie la viera llorar, así que se contuvo las lagrimas, pero una lagrima traicionera salió de sus ojos.

_**Estribillo**_

_**Eras tu quien me dio más abrazos en los malos momentos**_

_**quien guardaba mis grandes secretos (eras tu)**_

_**y disfrutaba con solo verme feliz (eras tu)**_

_**eras tu quien creyó q la música era mas que mi sueño**_

_**y esta voz q ya no tiene dueño**_

_**te cantará siempre a ti**_

_**ERAS TU**_

_**Hizo las maletas un par de semanas, antes **_

Cuando Stela termino de cantar lo primero que hiso fue ver a Joe, el no le pudo ver a los ojos. El y Sunny sabían que esa canción dedicada para el y el por que, en ese momento todos empezaron a aplaudir

**Greidi:** wow cantas muy bien

**Stela:** gracias, ahora quien sigue yo pienso que debe ser uno de los chico

**Chad:** yo lo hago- Chad se paro y fijo su mirada en Sunny, se acerco a Stela para que le de el micrófono, ella le dio, el protagonista de _"MacKenzie Falls" _fijo su mirada en Sunny, ella al sentir la mirada de Chad sobre ella se sonrojo, Chad comenzó a cantar sin quitar la vista de Sunny.

_**Im no super-man**_

_**I can't take your hand**_

_**and fly you anywhere you want to go**_

_**yeah!**_

_**i can't read your mind**_

_**like billboard sign**_

_**and tell you everything you want to hear**_

_**but i'll be your hero**_

_**couse i**_

_**i can be everything you need**_

_**if you're the one for me like gravity**_

_**i'll be unstoppable**_

_**yeah i believe in destiny**_

_**i may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul**_

_**but if you''re the one for me**_

_**then i'll be your hero**_

_**could you be the one**_

_**could you be the one for me?**_

_**then i'll be your hero**_

_**searching high and low**_

_**trying every road**_

_**but if i see your face**_

_**how will i know, yeah**_

_**i'll put my trust in fate**_

_**that you will come my way**_

_**and if it's right**_

_**it's undeniable, yeah**_

_**i'll be your hero**_

_**i can be everything you need**_

_**if you're the one for me like gravity**_

_**i'll be unstoppable**_

_**I**_

_**yeah i believe in destiny**_

_**i may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul**_

_**but if you're the one for me**_

_**then i'll be your hero**_

_**could you be the one**_

_**could you be the one for me?**_

_**then ill be your hero**_

_**so incredible**_

_**some kind of miracle**_

_**when it's meant to be**_

_**i'll become a hero, oh oh**_

_**so i wait wait wait**_

_**wait for you**_

_**yeah i'll be your hero**_

_**i could be everything you need**_

_**if you're the one for me like gravity**_

_**i'll be unstoppable**_

_**yeah i believe in destiny**_

_**i may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul**_

_**but if you're the one for me**_

_**then i'll be your hero**_

_**could you be the one**_

_**could you be the one for me?**_

_**then i'll be your hero**_

**Stela:** cantas muy bien, Chad

**Chad:** lo se, siempre me lo dicen, bueno quien sigue

**Greidi:** que sea Sunny

**Nico:** para que veas que "Que Onda" tiene una cantante excelente

**Sunny:** chicos yo no creo ser una cantante excelente

**Stela:** vamos Sunny, sino cantas no lo sabremos

**Sunny:** yo….

**Se que me demore mucho y lo siento mucho de verdad, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo el próximo lo publico antes o el mismo día de año nuevo gracias a t6odas las personas que leen este fic y los que me comentan a todos muchas gracias y quiero desearle una Feliz Navidad a todos cuídense mucho y espero que me dejen review para saber si les gusto, bendiciones a todos.**

**Maylu-liya **


	7. sincronizados

_**Hola, aquí esta el octavo capitulo del fic, antes que nada**_

_**Sunny entre estrellas no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney**_

_**La cancion es "this is me" de Demi Lovato **_

**Sunny:** chicos yo no creo ser una cantante excelente

**Stela:** vamos Sunny, sino cantas no lo sabremos

**Sunny:** yo…. de acuerdo- Sunny sujeto el micrófono y comenzó a cantar con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la canción

**I've always been the kind of girl**

**That hid my face**

**So afraid to tell the world**

**What I've got to say**

**But I have this dream**

**Right inside of me**

**I'm gonna let it show, it's time**

**To let you know**

**To let you know**

**This is real, this is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now**

**Gonna let the light, shine on me**

**Now I've found, who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be**

**This is me**

**Do you know what it's like**

**To feel so in the dark**

**To dream about a life**

**Where you're the shining star**

**Even though it seems**

**Like it's too far away**

**I have to believe in myself**

**It's the only way**

**This is real, This is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now**

**Gonna let the light, shine on me**

**Now I've found, who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be**

**This is me**

Joe y Chad no alejaban su mirada de Sunny tomo el valor de pararse fue a sujetar el otro micrófono que se encontraba en la mesa y comenzó a cantar

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

**I need to find you, I gotta find you**

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you, I gotta find you**

Sunny abrió los ojos y se quedo sorprendida por que Joe estaba cantando, sin embargo ella continúo con la canción

**This is real, this is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now**

**Gonna let the light, shine on me**

**Now I've found, who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be**

**This is me**

Para terminar la última estrofa de la canción, ellos se acercaron para cantar juntos

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me (this is me)**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

**Now I've found, who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be**

**This is me**

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo bien que se complementaban los dos, aunque habían dos personas que estaban incomodas por lo ocurrido, luego que los chicos salieron de su asombro empezaron a aplaudir. En los ojos de Stela se notaba triste, decepción. Siempre trato de que Joe y ella cantaran juntos pero el nunca acepto.

Chad puso su mirada pero una mirada furiosa en Joe, quien a su vez miraba a Sunny.

**Joe:** cantas muy bien Sunny

**Sunny:** gracias Joe

**Joe:** no hay por que, solo digo la verdad

**Tawni:** bueno al parecer puedes ser una excelente competencia para mi grandiosa voz

**Sunny:** eh… supongo que gracias

**Nico:** bueno ahora es mi turno

Nico sujeto el micrófono y comenzó a cantar y así cada uno de los chicos lo hiso. Cada uno se fue a su casa, en el camino, Sunny no dejaba de pensar en la canción de Chad, ella sentía que la canción de Chad se la dedicaba a ella, pero si no era así, si solo se estaba llevando por su imaginación, como podía estar segura, lo único que podía estar segura era que cada vez que miraba los ojos de Chad se perdía en ellos. Al día siguiente Sunny fue al estudio a ensayar al terminar el sketch, Stela recibió una llamada.

**Stela:** hola…¿QUE? ¿en serio?... claro en estos momentos voy para allá….nos vemos- Stela al terminar de hablar estaba con una gran sonrisa

**Joe:** ¿Qué paso?

**Stela:** algo estupendo, pero te vas a enterrar cuando vengan tus hermanos

**Joe:** ¿mañana?

**Stela:** sip, mañana te vas a enterar, bueno nos vemos chicos tengo que hacer algunas cosas- Stela se despidió con la mano y se fue dejando a los chicos confundidos

**Tawni:** bueno yo también me tengo que ir, hoy me van a traer mi labial de cacao moka cacao, tengo que lucir fabulosa, aunque claro siempre luzco fabulosa

**Nico:** nosotros también nos vamos, hoy nos llega una nueva figura de acción

**Grady:** siiii...ya quiero verlo - comento con una sonrisa, luego los dos se fueron saldando y corriendo de la emoción, los chicos se quedaron viendo hasta que desaparecieron

**Sunny:** Zora tu sabes si….- voltio para buscarla a la susodicha ya que Sunny estaba mirando por donde se habían ido Nico y Grady, pero Zora no se encontraba ahí- y ¿Zora?

**Joe:** no lo se

**Chad:** ni yo, no soy su niñera

**Sunny:** bueno... yo también me voy a mi camerino para poder irme a casa- Sunny voltio para irse

**Chad y Joe:** espera Sunny- ella voltio para verlos, lo mismo hicieron Chad y Joe se quedaron mirando competitivamente entre ellos estuvieron así diez segundos

**Sunny:** chicos que pasa- los dos pusieron su mirada en Sunny

**Chad y Joe:** te acompaño a tu casa- volvieron a posar su mirada en el otro

**Chad y Joe:** yo le voy acompañar

**Chad y Joe:** no yo- señalándose a si mismos- no…

**Sunny:** chicos paren- poniéndose al medio de los dos- podemos ir los tres ¿Qué les parece?

**Chad y Joe:** de acuerdo- respondieron con cara de resignación

**Sunny:** bueno voy a mi camerino y dentro de quince minutos nos encontramos afuera- Sunny se fue a su camerino donde se encontraba Tawni viendo su nuevo labial, Sunny acomodo sus cosas para poder irse, cuando termino.

**Sunny:** nos vemos Tawni

**Tawni:** claro ¿te vas sola?

**Sunny:** eh…no, me voy con Chad y Joe

**Tawni:** ¿QUE? ¿Te vas con Chad?

**Sunny:** y con Joe...

**Tawni:** pero con Chad

**Sunny:** si, sabes ya me tengo que ir nos vemos- cogiendo sus cosas y acercándose a la puerta

**Tawni:** Sunny ¿a ti te gusta Chad?

**Sunny:** ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos- esto ultimo lo dijo cerrando la puerta

**Tawni:** espero que eso halla sido un no, bueno voy a probar otra vez este hermoso labial

Sunny salió corriendo del camerino hasta las puertas del estudio para encontrase con los chicos cuando los vio, Chad se encontraba recostado en una pared y Joe mirando el cielo, Sunny se acerco a ellos.

**Sunny:** ¿nos vamos?

**Chad y Joe:** claro- los dos pusieron su mirada en el otro. Después de que Chad y Joe terminaran su enfrentamiento de miradas, los tres se fueron a la casa de Sunny caminando ya que el estudio estaba cerca a su casa, la mayor parte del camino estuvieron hablando sobre el sketch ya que solo faltaba menos de un día.

**Sunny**: mañana va hacer un largo día…. Ahora que lo recuerdo a que hora llegan tus hermanos Joe

**Joe:** a las ocho de la mañana ¿quieres ir conmigo a recogerlos?

**Sunny:** yo…..

**Chad:** claro que iremos, tengo muchas gansa de ver a los chicos

**Joe:** eh?- Joe se quedo mirando a Chad tratando de decir "a ti quien te invito"

**Sunny:** será interesante conocer a los dos hermanos Jonas…. solo espero agradarles

**Joe:** claro que lo harás

**Chad:** si ¿a quien no le podrías agradar?- Chad vio que Joe y Sunny le estaban viendo- ¿Qué?

**Sunny: **¿acabas de decirme un cumplido?

**Chad:** eh… es que eres una gran chica

**Sunny:** ok… bueno ya llegamos, nos vemos mañana

**Chad y Joe:** paso por ti para ir al aeropuerto- los dos ponen sus miradas furiosas en el otro

**Chad y Joe:** yo voy a ir con ella

**Chad y Joe:** no, yo

**Chad y Joe:** no….

**Sunny:** CHICOS paren, no voy a ir con nadie nos vamos a encontrar allá…. Hoy si que han estado sincronizados, nos vemos- los dos pusieron su mirada en Sunny quien entraba al edificio. Chad y Joe se quedaron viendo a Sunny hasta que entro, luego se pusieron frente a frente y su mirada en el otro, un largo silencio se hizo presente hasta que Chad hablo.

**Chad:** Qué planeas Joe

**Joe: **explícate

**Chad:** cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones hacia Sunny

**Joe:** ninguna mala, te lo puedo asegurar

**Chad:** ¿así?

**Joe:** si…. por que estoy enamorado de ella... y a ti que te interesa

**Chad:** ¿a mi?... esto…nada...

**Joe:** entonces por que preguntas

**Chad:** por que no quiero que la lastimes

**Joe:** y quien te dijo que la pienso lastimar

**Chad:** Joe te conozco, se que has tenido varias novias, hasta creo que tienes una lista, también se que no has durado mucho con ellas, la máxima duración de relación que tuviste creo que fue 2 meses y no voy a permitir que Sunny este en tu lista

**Joe:** yo no tengo ninguna lista, además si termine con mis antiguas novias fue por que cuando estaba con ellas faltaba algo, pero cuando estoy con Sunny estoy completo y no me importa competir contigo

**Chad: **¿a que te refieres?

**Joe:** que tu también estas enamorado de Sunny- Joe vio que Chad se quedo sorprendido, dio media vuelta para irse cuando su silueta desapareció Chad salió de su estado de asombro

**Chad:** no voy a dejar que me ganes, mañana mismo me voy a declarar a Sunny, mañana le voy a decir lo que siento por ella.

**Hola, se que me quieren matar por la demora mil disculpa por que no actualizar antes, les tengo una mala noticia y una buena noticia.**

**Primero comencemos con la mala noticia el próximo capitulo es el final de fic TT y la buena noticia es que no hay mala noticia ya que a mi cabecita trastornada le vinieron nuevas ideas XD, bueno gracias a las personas que me dejan sus review me hacen muy alegre, a ****I love Sterling L**** gracias por el review, se que querías que Sunny le dedique la canción a Chad lo siento :( te debo una y para ****Gabby () gracias por el review y no me molestos por tus consejos todo lo contrario gracias me esfuerzo mucho para que los personajes sean siendo los mismos, bueno espero que les halla gustado este capi, déjenme review para saber su opinión, bueno cuídense. **

**Maylu-liya**


	8. decision

_**Hola, **__**bueno aquí les traigo el ultimo capítulo de la historia**_

_**Sunny entre estrellas no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney**_

Sunny se encontraba caminando por un largo pasillo, en eso vio una puerta, se dirigió hacia ella, al entrar se sorprendió ver un hermoso jardín, lleno de flores, en el medio de todo ese lugar había un hermoso árbol y al costado de el se encontraba una persona. Sunny se acerco al árbol, cuando estuvo a su frente de ese hermoso árbol, vio que la persona quien se encontraba ahí era Chad.

**Sunny:** ¿Chad?, que haces aquí

**Chad:** esperándote princesa

**Sunny:** ¿Princesa? Que te pasa Chad

**Chad:** ¿a mi?- señalándose, Sunny movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación- nada que no puedo decirle princesa a la chica que me gusta que es una linda princesa

**Sunny:** yo te gusto

**Chad:** gustarme es poco, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, yo te amo Sunny

**Sunny:** yo también te amo Chad- Se iban acercándose para darse un beso, solo faltaban unos centímetros para juntar sus labios, en eso todo el lugar se vuelve negro. Sunny abre los ojos y ve que encontraba en su dormitorio

**Sunny:** ¿Qué fue eso? Acaso estoy enamorada de Chad…. ¡OH POR DIOS ¡ ESTOY ENAMORADA DE CHAD – después de eso Sunny no pudo dormir pensando en lo que acababa de descubrir .

Al día siguiente Sunny se dirigió al aeropuerto donde se encontraban Chad y Joe, se acerco a ellos

**Sunny:** Hola chicos

**Chad y Joe:** hola Sunny-los dos pusieron su mirada en el otro

**Sunny:** no comiencen chicos

**Chad:** de acuerdo

**Joe:** está bien

**Sunny:** muy bien y a que hora van ha llegar tus hermanos Joe

**Joe:** ya debieron llegar

**Sunny:** entonces tenemos que buscarlos

**Chad:** no creo que sea necesario, porque ahí están-Joe y Sunny pusieron su mirada en la dirección que Chad estaba señalando, donde vieron a dos chicos con cabellos ondulados, uno era castaño y el otro mas oscuro.

**Sunny:** bueno que esperamos, vamos con ellos- los tres se dirigieron a dirección de los dos hermanos Jonas

**Joe:** chicos los extrañe- estando junto a ellos

**Nick y Kevin:** ¡Joe!

**Kevin:** abrazo de grupo- el mayor de los hermanos Jonas sujeto a Joe y Nick y los trajo hacia el- mucho mejor no es lo mismo abrasar a Nick

Nick: ya Kevin- empujándolo- pero es cierto, no es lo mismo- los tres se sonrieron

**Chad:** hola chicos

**Nick y Kevi****n:** ¿Chad?

**Chad:** el mismo

**Nick:** que alegría verte hermano

**Kevin:** si después de tu ultimo cumpleaños no te he hemos vuelto a ver

**Nick:** si, me recuerdo que la cara de Chad embarrada, fue realmente muy gracioso

**Kevin:** me abría gustado felicitar al responsable de eso, fue un día muy divertido

**Joe:** bueno aquí esta

**Nick y Kevin:** ah?- los dos hermanos pusieron la mirada en Joe ya que el abrazaba a Sunny

**Joe:** hermanos quiero presentarles a Sunny

**Sunny:** hola chicos

**Nick:** hola, soy Nick el hermano menor de Joe

**Kevin:** y yo Kevin, Joe nos hablo mucho sobre ti, aparte claro que te vemos en la tv

**Sunny:** ¿así?

**Nick:** si, cada día que nos llama nos contaba sobre ti

**Kevin:** no te imaginas…

**Joe:** chicos ya basta

**Nick y Kevin:** de acuerdo

**Sunny**: a mi también me hablo mucho de ustedes sobre ustedes, me dijo que Nick es serio pero tiene sus momentos de bromista y que Kevin es una persona amigable y inocente aunque es el mayor- termino con una sonrisa

**Nick:** vaya si que eres agradable

**Sunny:** gracias Nick

**Chad:** bueno debemos ir al estudio

**Sunny:** si, se nos está haciendo tarde

**Kevin:** bueno entonces vámonos- el mayor de los hermanos Jonas sujeto a Sunny para salir, seguidos de Nick dejando a Joe y Chad atrás

**Joe:** hoy le voy a decir lo que siento por ella

**Chad:** pues yo lo voy hacer primero

Los dos se miraron competitivamente, luego pusieron su mirada al frente y comenzaron a correr, cuando llegaron con los chicos, ellos les quedaron viendo

**Joe:** bueno nos vamos

**Sunny:** solo hay un auto y es el de Joe, ¿Qué paso con tu auto Chad? tu no lo dejarías

**Chad:** tuve un pequeño imprevisto, pero no fue nada grave

**Kevin**: entonces vamos yo quiero sentarme junto a Sunny- Kevin jalo a Sunny dentro del auto- ven Nick hay para uno más

Nick hizo caso a su hermano poniéndose al otro lado de Sunny. Joe se puso como piloto y Chad como copiloto, todo el camino Chad y Joe estuvieron en silencio, en el auto solo se podía escuchar las risas de Nick y Kevin por las bromas que decía Sunny. Cuando llegaron al estudio vieron que Nico, Greidy, Tawni los esperaban fuera del foro.

**Nico y Greidy:** hola chicos

**Tawni:** hola

**Joe y Chad:** hola

**Sunny:** hola chicos, ellos son Kevin Y Nick hermanos de Joe

**Nico:** hola yo soy Nico y el es mi gran amigo Greidy

**Greidy:** ustedes no son los hermanos de Peter

**Kevin:** ah?

**Nick:¿**Quién es Peter?

**Sunny:** eh, cuando llego Joe, el pensaba que era Peter, el chico de Narnia

**Nick:** ya veo

**Tawni:** hola, yo soy la grandiosa Tawni Hart- los hermanos Jonas solo le sonrieron

**Kevin:** lo sabemos eres grandiosa- todos excepto Tawni le quedaron viendo- ¿que?

**Sunny:** es mejor que entremos, tenemos que ir a grabar

Los chicos entraron y cada uno se fue a su camerino, luego se dirigieron al escenario cada uno vestido con el personaje que les corresponde, los primeros en el Sketch eran Tawni, Zora, Nico y Greidy. Tawni y Nico eran dos niños acusados de robarle y golpiar al conejo de pascua quien era interpretado por Greidy, la abogada Sally interpretada por Zora tenía que defenderlos, logro ganar el caso dejándolos libres y tenían que recibir un pago por el Conejo de pascua por daños a la persona.

**Sunny:** bueno es nuestro turno

**Nick:** suerte hermano, aunque es tu primera actuación se que lo vas a lograr

**Joe:** gracias Nick

**Kevin:** tu puedes bro

**Nick:** suerte chicos- dirigiéndose a Chad y Sunny

**Sunny:** gracias

**Chad:** no lo necesito, pero gracias

**Sunny:** sabes tengo una idea, pero necesito tu ayuda Nick

**Nick:** ok, en que te puedo ayudar

**Sunny:** ven conmigo, no tardo chicos- se fue jalando a Nick

En el escenario se podía ver a Vicky Malita (Sunny) frente a su casillero, sacando de ahí unos libros en eso aparecen dos chicos uno con cabellos oscuro y otro de cabellera rubia. El primero se llamaba Alex Pedrasquits (Joe) y el otro Ben Selmert (Chad), cada uno con un ramo de rosas. Vicky al cerrar su casillero vio que los dos chicos le sonreían

**V****icky (Sunny):** hola chicos ¿que pasa?

**Alex (Joe)y Ben(Chad):** yo…- los dos se miraron y luego se pusieron su mirada en Vicky (Sunny) y por ganarle al otro le tiraron a Vicky(Sunny) las rosas que eran para ella.

**V****icky (Sunny):** AH!- Vicky se alejo para que las rosas no se cayeran sobre ella

**Alex (Joe)y Ben(Chad):** fue su culpa- señalando al otro

**V****icky (Sunny):** ashus _(creo que así suena cuando estornudas) _que asco…. Soy alérgica a las rosas….ashus, no puede ser ahora tendré que ir a la enfermería- Vicky (Sunny) se fue dejando a los chicos solos

**Alex (Joe):** es tu culpa

**Ben (Chad):** mi culpa, fue tuya- los dos se miraron y empezaron una pelea de manos, en eso aparece Vicky (Sunny)

**V****icky (Sunny):** ¿Qué hacen?

**Ben (Chad):** ¿nosotros?]

**V****icky (Sunny):** si, ustedes

**Alex (Joe):** eh… solo jugábamos, verdad amigo- abrazándolo por el cuello y apretándole muy fuerte

**Ben (C****had):** claro, solo jugamos- también abrazándolo y aplastándole el cuello a Alex (Joe)

**V****icky:** ok, es mejor que vayamos…ah… ashus…a clase- los dos a escuchar esto se sueltan

**Ben (Chad):** no te vas a ir?

**V****icky (Sunny):** no la enfermera me dio una pastilla y me dijo que no me acercara a nada

**Ben (Chad):** sabes me olvide entregarte algo, lo traje para ti

**Alex (Joe): **yo también te traje algo

**Alex (Joe)y Ben(Chad):** ahora vengo- los dos se fueron empujándose

**V****icky (Sunny):** si que están raros hoy…ashus esto no es nada lindo- vio que los chicos venían hacia ella

**Alex (Joe)y Ben(Chad):** te traje esto- mostrándole una caja abierta de chocolate cada uno

**V****icky (Sunny):** gracias chicos, pero no es mi cumpleaños…ashus- al estornudar lo hace encima del chocolate-lo siento chicos, no quise hacerlo, al parecer me va a dar gripe otra vez

**Ben (****Chad):** no te preocupes igual mis chocolates siguen estando ricos

**Alex (J****oe):** no los míos están más ricos

**Ben (****Chad):** come para que veas que los míos son mas ricos

**Alex (Joe):** come tu los míos- los dos se quedaron mirando competitivamente en un ágil movimiento, los dos tomaron un chocolate del otro y se lo metieron a la boca

**V****icky (Sunny):** chicos están bien- los dos pusieron su mirada en Vicky (Sunny) luego de terminar de comer el chocolate

**Ben (Chad):** te cree un poema

**Alex (Joe):** te cree una canción

**Alex (Joe)y Ben(Chad):** el mío es lo mejor

**V****icky (Sunny):** chicos paren, me confunden, que les pasa hoy…un momento- saco su celular el cual estaba sonando- estoy en el pasillo…. Si ya voy a ir….claro…nos vemos- cuando termino de conversar, los chicos le quedaron viendo- lo siento era mi novio

**Alex (Joe)y Ben(Chad): **¿novio?- los dos se encontraban con cara de sorpresa

**V****icky (Sunny):** si, miren ahí viene- los dos voltearon y vieron que Nick se dirigía hacia ellos- chicos el es Nick Jonas, mi novio

**Nick:** hola, nos vamos se va hacer tarde para las clases

**V****icky (Sunny):** claro, chao chicos

**Nick:** adiós chicos un gusto en conocerlos-Vicky (Sunny) sujeto la mano de Nick para irse, dejando a los chicos solos y confundidos. Bajaron el telón para que hermanos Jonas puedan salir a cantar

**Joe:** que fue eso

**Chad:** no lose, eso no estaba en el libreto

**Kevin****:** Joe apúrate, nos toca- Joe se fue donde sus hermanos se encontraban, cada uno sujeto el instrumento que les correspondía. Nick en la batería, Kevin en la guitarra y Joe en el micrófono. Vieron que el telón se habría, y los chicos empezaron a tocar _**(**__**TAKE A BREATH)**_

**I walked across the crowded street.**

**A sea of eyes, they cut through me.**

**And I saw you in the middle.**

**Your upset face, you wear it well.**

**You camouflage the way you feel,**

**When everything's the matter.**

**We've all been down that road before.**

**Searching for that something more.**

**World's spinning 'round.**

**There's no sign of slowing down.**

**So won't you take a breath?**

**Just take a breath.**

**People change and promises are broken.**

**Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.**

**Don't forget to take a breath.**

**Blink our eyes, life's rearranged.**

**To our suprise, it's still OK.**

**It's the way things happen.**

**Summer comes and then it goes.**

**Hold on tight, embrace for cold.**

**And it's only for a moment.**

**We've all been down that road before.**

**Searching for that something more.**

**World's spinning 'round.**

**There's no sign of slowing down.**

**So won't you take a breath?**

**Just take a breath.**

**People change and promises are broken.**

**Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.**

**Don't forget to take a breath.**

**Life isn't suffocating.**

**Air isn't over rated.**

**World's spinning 'round.**

**There's no sign of slowing down.**

**So won't you take a breath?**

**Just take a breath.**

**World's spinning 'round.**

**There's no sign of slowing down.**

**So won't you take a breath?**

**Just take a breath.**

**Take a breath.**

**People change and promises are broken.**

**Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.**

**Don't forget to take a breath.**

**World's spinning 'round.**

**There's no sign of slowing down.**

**So won't you take a breath?**

**Don't forget to take a breath.**

**Don't forget to take a breath.**

Cada estrofa que canto Joe miraba ha Demi, cuando terminaron todos los chicos del publico aplaudieron

**Joe:** gracias chicos

**Kevin:** muchas gracias

**Nick:** muy pronto va a salir al aire nuestra serie espero que les guste- los tres hermanos salieron del escenario

**Nico:** chicos cantan fabuloso

**Nick:** gracias Nico

**Joe:** Sunny puedo hablar contigo a solas

**Sunny:** claro- Joe sujeto la mano de Sunny llevándola a un lugar mas tranquilo para poder hablar

**Joe:** Sunny lo que te voy a decir es muy importante

**Sunny:** que pasa Joe

**Joe:** Sunny yo quiero… decirte…. que… tu me…. que yo … estoy enamorado de ti

**Sunny: ¿**Qué?

**Joe:** desde que te vi, no eh dejado de pensar en ti yo quiero saber si tu… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

**Sunny:** Joe…. yo….

**Joe:** no me digas ahora, piénsalo ¿si?- Sunny movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, Joe dio media vuelta y se fue, cuando vio que Joe ya no estaba, Sunny busco a Chad había tomado una decisión

**Sunny:** tengo que decirle lo que siento-cuando estaba cerca del camerino de Chad, pudo escuchar unas voces, se acerco mas y vio que la puerta se encontraba abierta, al estar ahí vio a Chad, quien no estaba solo a su costado estaba una chica con cabello marrón oscuro quien llevaba el uniforme de _MacKenzie Falls_

**Chad**: que es lo tienes que decirme Penélope

**Penélope: **Chad yo te quiero decir que estoy enamorada de ti y se muy bien que sientes lo mismo por mi- Penélope se acerco a Chad y le dio un beso, Sunny al ver esta escena salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo. Chad empujo a Penélope para que se alejara de el.

**Chad**: porque los hiciste, yo no siento nada por ti

**Penélope:** ¿Qué? Como no puedes sentir nada, si soy la chica más bonita que hay además todos los del elenco piensan que hacemos una linda pareja, ¿Cuál es el problema?

**Chad**: el problema es que yo estoy enamorado de otra persona y es la chica más espectacular que hay en este planeta

**Penélope: **te vas arrepentir por lo que me acabas de hacer, nadie desprecia a Penélope- Penélope se fue furiosa del camerino de Chad

**Chad:** si que está loca, bueno ahora tengo que buscar a Sunny había tomado la decisión de confesarle lo que sentía hacia ella-

Sunny se encontraba corriendo rumbo a su camerino, en el camino se tropezó con alguien

**Sunny: **lo siento no me fije por donde iba- Sunny vio con quien se había chocado- lo siento Joe

**Joe: **no tienes por que disculparte

**Sunny:** Joe….

**Joe:** dime

**Sunny: **sobre tu pregunta

**Joe:** me tienes una respuesta

**Sunny:** si… yo acepto ser tu novia

**Joe:** en serio Sunny, no sabes lo mucho que me da escuchar esa respuesta- Joe se acerco a ella y le beso en eso sintieron que algo se caía, los dos voltearon para saber que era, Sunny se sorprendió al ver a Chad frente a ellos y en el piso un ramo de rosas rosadas

**Sunny:** Chad..

**Chad:** yo siento interrumpirlos, lo siento- Chad dio me día vuelta y se fue dejando a Joe y Sunny solos. Después de que Penélope se fuera de su camerino, el busco a Sunny para poder decirle lo que sentía, pero se sorprendió al verlos en esa escena.

**¿Fin?**

**Hola chicas siento mucho no haber actualizado a tiempo y si que fueron muchos meses bueno yo lo sentí así **! De verdad lo siento es que estuve sin inspiración las clases empezaron, con ellos las tareas y seguía sin inspiración, pero bueno ahora eh vuelto **** , yo les dije que este es el ultimo capitulo, bueno eso es cierto, pero de la primera temporada xd , no crean que voy a dejar a Joe y Sunny, no esto es un channy, en la segunda temporada veremos mas channy, aunque me voy a demorar un poquito ya que todavía no eh empezado, quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejan sus review o que me ponen como historia favorita, gracias.**

**Para recompensar la tardanza de este capítulo hice esta pequeña one shot pero es stemi espero que les guste. ****.com/watch?v=FqkDBwnO0F8**** y esto es solo música con imágenes ****.com/watch?v=qeLw5v2L-Zk****, esto es como una recompensa por la tardanza de la historia, en serio espero que les guste.**

**Cuídense mucho, bendiciones, bye **

**Maylu-liya**


	9. Continuamos

Ha pasado un mes desde que Joe y Sunny están saliendo. Ella se siente feliz al lado de él, pero cada vez que mira a Chad siente una punzada en el corazón, no había tenido el valor de hablar con el actor de Mackenzie Falls, porque simplemente no quería saber si él y Penélope estaban saliendo más que amigos, solo cuando se imaginaba, sentía que alguien apretaba su corazón, no podía olvidarlo, como lo podía olvidar si es el primer chico del que se enamoro, como poder olvidar al primer amor, como poder olvidar el primer beso con el chico a quien ama, como olvidar es lo que pensaba Sunny al recordar a Chad. Vio que Joe iba hacia ella con una rosa en la mano.

Joe: toma, espero que te guste, por que cuando la vi, me recordé de ti, por la hermosa que es

Sunny: gracias Joe, no debiste haberte molestado

Joe: lo hice con gusto, por la chica más linda- Sunny se sonrojo por el comentario de Joe, lo cual fue visto por él- ¿quieres ir al parque?, el que está cerca del estudio

Sunny: claro- los dos se dirigieron al parque, se sentaron en una banca que estaba bajo un árbol, muy bello- esto es agradable

Joe: ya lo creo, estoy con la chica más linda de todo Hollywood

Sunny: espero que no te oiga Tawni, porque no creo que quieras saber lo que puede hacer ella

Joe: si ella da miedo cuando se molesta, sin embargo se que mi hermosa novia me salvara, ¿verdad?- le vio con una sonrisa esperando su respuesta

Sunny: este…. Claro que si

Joe: sabes amor se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea

Sunny: y se podría saber que es

Joe: que te parece si las tres series más populares van a la piscina

Sunny: es una excelente idea, pero ¿las tres series mas populares?

Joe: si, So Random, Mackenzie Falls y Los Jonas, ¿Qué dices?

Sunny: supongo que está bien

Joe: entonces voy avisar a los demás, me acompañas

Sunny: pero tiene que ser ahora

Joe: claro amor, tiene que ser este sábado, será grandioso estar con todos, entonces vamos

Sunny: estoy un poco cansada, ve tú se que puedes hacerlo solo, además quiero ir a descansar

Joe: ok amor, entonces te voy acompañar, no puedo dejar que una hermosa chica como tú ande por aquí sola sin protección

Sunny: no es necesario Joe, no es la primera vez que voy sola a mi casa

Joe: eso fue cuando no tenías novio, ahora lo tienes, ahora tienes quien te puede proteger y salvar

Sunny: Joe enserio quiero ir sola, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas personalmente

Joe: ok amor, por esta vez tu ganas mañana si te acompaño- él se paró de la banca se acerco a los labios de Sunny, le dio un pequeño beso y se alejo de ella- espero que arregles es problema, nos vemos- dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Sunny sola, al ver que se fue bajo la cabeza

Sunny: si yo también espero arreglarlo

?: al parecer tienes problemas chica del mundo Feliz- Sunny al escuchar esa voz, alzo la cabeza y fijo la vista por donde provenía la voz y ahí estaba él chico por el cual tiene un problema, echado en un árbol como si no tendría algún obstáculo en la vida, aunque era cierto, el lo tenía todo, estrella de un exitoso programa, conocido como el mejor actor de su generación

Sunny: y eso a ti te molesta Chad

Chad: por que debería, para eso tienes un novio, oh me equivoco o solo te sirve para que te haga más conocida de lo que eres Sunny

Sunny: de que hablas Chad

Chad: no te hagas a la ilusa, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, sales con Joe sola para hacerte conocida a nivel mundial

Sunny: no se porque me hablas así Chad, pero no voy a permitirlo, adiós- Sunny se levanto del asiento, cuando estuvo a punto de irse, sintió que alguien sujetaba su brazo- que mas quieres decirme Chad

Chad: lo siento mucho Sunny, nose entiendo porque lo dije

Sunny: ¿es enserio Chad?, en verdad tu lo crees

Chad: es enserio, ¿me perdonas?- Sunny miro sus ojos y pudo notar sinceridad en ellos

Sunny: de acuerdo Chad, y que haces aquí

Chad: quise salir a pensar

Sunny: wow no sabía que el gran Chad pensara, es eso algo difícil de poder creer

Chad: si tienes razón, pero por lo que estoy pensando es algo muy importante

Sunny: bueno es mejor que me vaya

Chad: te acompaño

Sunny: no es necesario, puedo ir sola

Chad: vamos Sunny, acaso me tienes miedo

Sunny: ¿yo? Miedo de ti,…. Claro, es mejor irnos

Chad: entonces te voy acompañar- Sunny dio un suspiro, dio me dio vuelta

Sunny: andando Chad, no quiero llegar tarde- él se puso a su costado y comenzaron a caminar ninguno hablaba, lo cual hacia que el camino sea un poco tenso

Chad: como te va con Joe

Sunny: ¿ah?.. así Joe bien, es un gran chico… un gran chico- esto último lo dijo en susurro- y tu como vas con Penélope

Chad: ¿Penélope?, a que te refieres

Sunny: sabes a que me refiero, como va tu relación con Penélope

Chad: yo no tengo una relación con ella, bueno excepto lo profesional

Sunny: enserio? Pero ella.. este mejor olvídalo debemos apurarnos

Chad: vamos por unos helados

Sunny: mi mamá quiere que llegue temprano hoy

Chad: no creo que tu mamá se moleste si sabe que vas conmigo, ella me adora, entonces que dices?

Sunny: huf.. esta bien vamos, pero tu pagas

Chad: claro- él sujeto la mano de Sunny para llevarla a una heladería que no estaba muy lejos de ahí, Sunny al sentir ese contacto sintió que su rostro adquiría un color rojo, pero no hiso nada para quitar su mano con la de Chad, se sentía bien. Cuando llegaron Chad fue a pedir los helados, dejando a Sunny esperando debajo de un árbol.

Sunny: creo que este es un error es mejor irme- cuando miro la heladería, vio que Chad salía de ahí con dos helados en la mano, una en cada una

Chad: bueno aquí están, toma- dándole un helado de vainilla

Sunny: como sabes que me gusta la vainilla

Chad: este… yo.. lo adivine

Sunny: ¿enserio, Chad?, de verdad tú lo crees

Chad: sabes hoy dijiste lo mismo dos veces, además esa es mi línea

Sunny: creo que mucho eh estado contigo, pero no cambies el tema, dime

Chad: yo … escuche cuando le dijiste a Nico, para que te comprara uno

Sunny: oh.. este… que te parece si ya nos vamos, se va hacer tarde

Chad: claro- ninguno de los dos dijo nada, en todo el camino, hasta llegar frente al edificio donde vivía Sunny- creo que ya llegamos

Sunny: si, bueno Chad nos vemos mañana en los estudios- le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo de ahí

Chad: no sabes cuánto te amo Sunny- Vio como la dueña de su corazón se alejaba de ahí- pero no me voy a dar por vencido, voy a luchar por ti.

Hola! Aquí esta la segunda temporada que creían que ya había terminado noooo xD sin embargo lamento mucho la demora si se que paso un buen tiempo, es que no tenia inspiración se me había ido, y la verdad no iba a subir pero una persona me dio ánimos ella sabe quién es siempre me hace una minific xD realmente es genial, pero bueno GRACIAS Cristal123 lo siento es que me emocione uu pero bueno quiero decirles chicas que eh tomado una decisión, en realidad ustedes van a decidir y es que como verán el capi no es mucho y por eso lo siento, pero ese no es el tema XD jejeje al punto es que si subo seguido lo cual podría ser una ves cada dos semanas va hacer algo poco, pero si subo capítulos mas largo me voy a tardar un poco mas, bueno ustedes deciden que quieren cortos o largos, bueno gracias por leer y bendiciones a todos

Maylu-liya


End file.
